Mobotropolis High
by SonallyrlzKC
Summary: Sonic High School story. Eggman resets the world for the THIRD STINKIN TIME. BUT changes history and Sonic's personality so that he can take over without any Freedom Fighters to stop him; will contain Sonally Shadamy Tailsmina Scouriona NicolexShard Antbunnie Knuxsu CharmyxSaffron Silvaze EliasxMeg and their parents. no cursing in reviews. IDEAS 4 STORY R WELCOME IN REVIEWS PLZ
1. Prologue

Sonic gave a slight moan. His eyes fluttered. The first sense that came to him was pain. Dull pain. This (now sharpening) pain came from his chest. Fluttering eyes are soon wide open. The first sight that he saw was a black and green shoe pushing HARD on said chest.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Time for your daily pummeling session!" That infamous shoe happened to belong to Scourge.

And now there was SHARP pain all over, as Scourge had spin dashed Sonic into a metallic wall. Sonic was wide awake now, throwing a punch in the green face's direction. While fighting (and trash-talking) Scourge, Sonic tried to figure out where he was and what was happening.

Eventually, Sonic deduced from the chaos and scenery around him that the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were on the Death Egg Mark II, but that somehow Scourge and Fiona had suckered the Suppression Squad into working for them again; so they tracked the heroes and arrived here! Somehow, they managed to get Rosy with 'em as well. It was more probable that she followed them here than that they brought her. Even O'Nux, Knuckles' alternate form, had tagged along! They also had the Destructix with them… weird. Sonic wondered, "Why are they here too?" [Sonic Universe issues 29-32!]

The weirdest thing was… Why couldn't he remember all of that? The hedgehog supposed that maybe Scourge had knocked him out and with it the memory of the last few days or so…

…And all too late, Sonic noticed Eggman. He started boasting about his newest inventions, blah blah blah. But then he said something that made Sonic's ears perk up. Gloved fist met scarred chest, and Scourge felt the same sharp pain in his head that his Blue Double had felt before.

"WHAT?!" Sonic raged. It had only been two words, two harmless little words; or so you would think. But those two little words were not harmless at all, oh no: they were deadly, awful ones.

GENESIS WAVE.

"Yes. The third, as a matter of fact. I called this one the Ultra Genesis Wave. Genesis, Super Genesis, now Ultra Genesis. It's got a ring to it, wouldn't you say so, Rodent?" He smiled evilly, very pleased with himself.

"…Genesis-whatta?" Scourge had recovered from the fist-to-chest incident.

Sally quickly scanned NICOLE's view screen, Fiona glancing over her shoulder. Both gasped. "No, no, not AGAIN!" Sally cried. "You couldn't! The universe would-" Fiona gaped.

"Anybody care to inform me? I'm all ears," Scourge was more impatient than Sonic, if that is possible.

"But this time, it'll be different. OH-HO-HO! SOOO much different!" The mad doctor boasted.

"Oh, do tell!" Sonic encouraged sarcastically.

By this time, everyone had stopped dueling with their Anti-Forms to listen. All eyes were on Sonic and Eggman.

"I will, thank you. You see-" Robotnik started.

"WHAT THE &#$%?! IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT?!" demanded Scourge.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" growled Eggman. "Anyways, as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted-"

"Pleasure's all mine, Doc!"

"-this time, Sonic, you won't fight against me to stop my takeover of the world! And there won't be any pesky Freedom Fighters to foil my plans!"

"How?! you can't delete us from history. That's impossible, even with an Ultra Genesis Wave!" Sally questioned.

"Yeah, how?!" Kasey called. "Can't answer that one, now can ya?!" She and her sister had been very excited to beat up their old Moebius teammates.

"Oh, dear princess, I wooooould get into a the juicy, gory little details, but I have a world to reset and a few hedgehogs' spirits to crush. So lets move this along, shall we?!" The Egg Mobile shot upwards. "RELEASE THE METALS!"

"Wait… Metal….s? Sonic began.

Suddenly, a Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge came up from behind Sally and Fiona, grabbed the girls, and rocketed away! While they shrieked "SONIC!" and "SCOURGE!" in unison, the boys yelled "SAL!" and "FI!" The two hedgehogs glanced at each other for half a second, both asked "Temp truce?" nodded, and jumped after Eggman and the Metals all at the same time.

"Sorry boys, but you're too late this time," Eggman guffawed in cruelty. The hero and the anti-hero again yelled their girls' names in unison, but this time a "NO!" was added to it as their metal counterparts, Metal Sonic 3.5 and Metal Scourge 1.5, shot their rocket cannons. The boys lunged for the Metals, busted the robot guts out of 'em, and ran for Sally and Fiona…

Boop.

A huge beam of chaos energy escaped the Death Egg and attacked the planet viciously. Sonic and Scourge didn't notice. Everything was turning white. Sonic and Scourge didn't notice. Eggman was laughing cruelly, evilly, coldly... Sonic and Scourge didn't notice.

AND EVERYTHING FADED TO WHITE…


	2. Best High School in the World

SONIC

Boop.

Boop. Boop.

Boop. Boop. Boop.

BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

Sonic gave a slight moan. His eyes fluttered. The first sense that came to him was fear. Utter fear. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not cool, not cool, not cool, not cool, NOT COOL! Maybe if I just catch a cold, or the flu, or climb out the window and run off, then it will all just go away! Then I won't have to go to that stupid, stupid place. I mean, what if…" He began to think of a million and one different things could go wrong at Mobotropolis High.

But sense hit him HARD in the face with the baseball bat of truth. "No… my awful case of shyness is bad enough. I don't need to be selfish now, too. People say that it's the best high school in the WORLD, and my poor parents paid so much for me to get a great education there…" He sighed aloud. "If I just lie low, do my homework, desperately hope for no roommates, and keep my speed a secret, then there'll be NO reason for me to get picked on or anything like that. But… you can have up to three whole roommates in a dorm room… Oh, WHY does the best high school in the world HAVE to be a boarding school too?! I mean, I get the whole 'It helps you prepare for college' thing, BLAH. BLAH. BLAH! But still..." He suddenly realized that his alarm was still buzzing; and smacked the 'Alarm Off' button.

Grudgingly, Sonic rolled out of bed. He pulled on his socks and gloves, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, and scooped up all of his bags. Unfortunately, he was unsure where his shoes had ended up. He figured THAT one out when he tripped over them and all of his books fell out of their bags. "Darn it! Well… at least I found my shoes…"

Sonic's Mom, Bernie, a purple hedgehog with blond hair, his Dad, Jules, a blue robotic hedgehog with brown hair, and his Uncle, Chuck, another blue hedgehog with white hair and a mustache, walked to the train station with him.

"Oh, my little blue boy is all grown up!" Bernie choked, a few tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Mom, I'm only 15. And don't worry, I'll be back every summer!" Sonic reminded his mother. She hugged her son, embarrassing him a little bit.

"Well, son, I guess this is it. You do good out there. Get some great grades. And don't stay away too long." Jules ordered.

"I won't, Dad," Sonic promised.

"Go and make us proud, Sonny Boy. I know that you will," Uncle Chuck stated confidently.

Sonic gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh, I will, Unc."

More goodbyes were shared, more of Bernie's tears shed, and Sonic got on the train as it whistled and began to chug, chug, chug. Sonic found an empty seat (which was very difficult) and gulped his head off. Sitting next to him was a young orange fox, who looked about 10 to 12 years old.

"Hi," the fox greeted.

"Uh… Hi," Sonic replied.

"You look nervous," the kid commented.

"Heh heh… Y-yeah, I guess I am," Sonic admitted.

"I'm Tails. Miles 'Tails' Prower," he said.

"T…ails?" Sonic started. Tails stood up, slowly and nervously, to reveal not one, but two twin tails on his back.

"Oh."

"Y-you didn't laugh?!" Tails sounded surprised.

"No, no. Never. I get laughed at enough to know it's not cool…" Sonic thought back to the many times he had been laughed at for misusing his speed and accidentally running into a wall, or tripping over something and tasting the mud.

"Ah," the young fox said. "So, what's your name?"

"Sonic. Sonic Maurice Hedgehog."

"Cool."

"…Thanks. Yeah, thanks! Usually people make fun. So.. where are you headed?" Sonic wondered.

"Mobotropolis High," Miles answered.

"Really? Me too! But… aren't you too young? You can't be a day over 12!" Sonic guessed.

"Yeah… 11 to be exact… but I'm kind of a genius," he replied.

"Woah.. way cool," Sonic was amazed.

They hit it off pretty well, especially for Sonic's being so shy. The hedgehog and the fox kept each other company for the rest of the ride to Mobotropolis.

[You: Sonic?! Shy?! What is WRONG with this crazy reset world?! Me: If you think about it, Eggman found a way to make Sonic not a hero… And if he doesn't like to show off his speed… But that doesn't clear up why there are no Freedom Fighters. SPOILER: Robotnik NEVER TOOK OVER MOBOTROPOLIS! Also: The geography of this reset Mobius is different. And all of the Freedom Fighters you know and love live in all different parts of the world. So… no Freedom Fighters… nobody to stop him in a takeover...]


	3. Welcome to Mobotropolis High

[Ok, so by this point only two of the students at the high school have been introduced. I decided to show you each student in their Mobius Prime versions before the Ultra Genesis Wave, and after in what I call the Mobotropolis High Universe, or the MHU (Creative, I KNOW). Reading all of this info is not MANDATORY, but it is recommended if you want to understand the story. So, here goes:

SONIC- Prime- 17 year old Hero of Mobius. Huge ego, best friend is Tails. Loves Sally.

MHU- 15 year old student. Extremely shy, best friend is Tails. Big crush on Sally.

TAILS- Prime- 11 year old genius. Best friend is Sonic. Currently no love interests (unless if you count Fiona…)

MHU- 11 year old genius. Best friend of Sonic. "Mina is REALLY nice…"

SCOURGE- Prime (Well, Moebius)- 17 year old "Evil Sonic". Sonic in an alternate universe; conquered his own world TWICE OVER (in my version) and stole Sonic's girlfriend (in a way…).

MHU- 15 year old troublemaker. Been to prison more than once… Fiona is "his girl".

MILES- Prime (Well, Moebius)- 11 year old "Evil Tails". Wants to prove that he is very grown-up and mature. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 11 year old troublemaker. Hangs with Scourge. Currently no love interests.

SALLY- Prime- 17 year old Princess of New Mobotropolis and field leader of the Freedom Fighters. Loves Sonic.

MHU- 15 year old princess of Mobotropolis (Not New Mobo: Eggman never took over). Selfless, best friends with Bunnie and Nicole. Likes Sonic but is supposed to be with the Prince of the Free People.

NICOLE- Prime- Supercomputer and Sally's mentor. Made the Nanite City and a form so that she could live like a real Mobian. She is growing very close to Shard.

MHU- (Physically) 15 year old Automated Intelligence. Created to be Sally's mentor, confidante, and friend. Feels close to Shard, who is the only other A.I. at Mobotropolis High.

BUNNIE- Prime- 18 year old cyborg Freedom Fighter. Cool powers from her robotized arm and legs: kneecaps down (in my version she re-robotized herself like that); one of Sally's best friends. Married to Antoine.

MHU- 15 year old friend to Sally (lives in Mobotropolis). Was robotized kneecaps down and on the left arm in an accident while in Sir Charles' lab. Likes Antoine.

MINA- Prime- 16 year old pop star. Was given super speed by Mammoth Mogul and was a Freedom Fighter for a time. Nicknamed "Songoose". Boyfriend is Ash.

MHU- 15 year old student. Loves to sing, and has a beautiful voice. Likes Tails a lot.

JULIE-SU- Prime- 16 year old solider. Formerly Dark Legion, now Chaotix. Great with a gun; has a robotic front quill (dreadlock) and left arm. Knuckles' soulmate.

MHU- 15 year old student. Hates dressing up. Knuckles' girlfriend.

AMY- Prime- 11 year old Freedom Fighter. Physically 17, she made herself older to be with Sonic. HUGE CRUSH ON SONIC!

MHU- 11 year old Sonic fangirl. Made herself older to impress Sonic. OBSESSED WITH SONIC (In this world, she is less friendly to another love interest of Sonic's that isn't herself. :P)

ROSY- Prime (Well, Moebius)- 11 year old crazy hedgehog. Physically 17, she TRIED to make herself older to attract Scourge (Evil Sonic at the time), but the tool she used "smashed her mind". She now wants to "smash Sonics" like the Ring of Acorns "smashed her". Obsession with smashing Scourge and anything that breathes, ESPECIALLY "Hedgies".

MHU- Pretty much the same. Her poor parents, trying to cart her off to school to get away from her…

KNUCKLES- Prime- 17 year old Guardian of the Master Emerald. Team leader of the Chaotix. Julie-Su's soulmate.

MHU- 16 year old student. Sophomore at Mobotropolis High. Julie-Su's boyfriend.

SHADOW- Prime- About-50-year-old Ultimate Life form. Physically 18, he was created by Gerald Robotnik (with help from Black Doom) as a cure for his granddaughter, Maria, who had a rare case of NIDS (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome). Maria was killed by accident when GUN stormed ARK, the place where Gerald did his research, because it thought that Project:Shadow was too dangerous to continue. (My version) likes Amy but would NEVER admit it.

MHU- 16 year old student. No one knows much about him: he's pretty mysterious. (SPOILER: Amy might get him to talk a little ;) ) …THAT WAS SO LONG OH MY BOX (And don't ask about oh my box…just don't…)

ANTOINE- Prime- 20 year old solider. Mercian (If you live in the Human timeline, it would be French) coyote whose wife, Bunnie, brought out the best in him.

MHU- 16 year old student. Studying swordsmanship/fencing. Crush on Sally (will be with Bunnie later on, like the comics.)

PATCH- Prime (Well, Moebius)- 20 year old Anti-Antoine. Suppression Squad member who used to wear his eyepatch for show… and then Scourge gave him a real reason to wear it. (My version) Likes Alicia.

MHU- 16 year old student. Studying swordsmanship/fencing. Likes Alicia.

LEETA- Prime- (My version) 17 year old Secret Freedom Fighter. Lyco's twin sister, from the Wolf Pack. Wears green: if you don't know the difference. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 15 year old student. Lyco's twin sister. Currently no love interests.

LYCO- Prime- (My version) 17 year old Secret Freedom Fighter. Leeta's Twin sister, from the Wolf Pack. Wears blue: if you don't know the difference. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 15 year old student. Leeta's twin sister. Currently no love interests.

LISA (OC)- Prime (Well, Moebius)- 17 year old Freedom Fighter. Anti-Leeta; has super speed and Pyrokenesis: both gotten through magic. Twin sister is Kasey. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 15 year old student. Has super speed and Pyrokenesis from birth. Twin sister is Kasey. Currently no love interests.

KASEY (OC)- Prime (Well, Moebius)- 17 year old Freedom Fighter. Anti-Lyco; has super speed and Hydrokenesis: both gotten through magic. Twin sister is Lisa. Has a small crush on Sonic…

MHU- 15 year old student. Has super speed and Hydrokenesis from birth. Twin sister is Lisa. Has a small crush on Sonic…

ROTOR- Prime- 18 year old mechanic for the Freedom Fighters. Uses a battle suit made out of Nanites for active duty because of a back injury. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 16 year old student. Very bright and interested in mechanics. Currently no love interests.

MIGHTY- Prime- 16 year old STRONG Chaotix member. Possibly the strongest being alive: Mogul gave him his amazing strength. Ray's adopted brother. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 15 year old student. Born MUCH stronger than average (but maybe not as strong as in Prime). Ray's best friend. Currently no love interests.

RAY- Prime- 10 year old junior Chaotix member. Mighty's adopted brother. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 14 year old student. Mighty's best friend. Skipped a grade. Currently no love interests.

BOOMER- Prime (Well, Moebius)- 18 year old Suppression Squad member. Heavy hitter: robotized himself. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 16 year old student. Was injured in an accident and had to have some body parts replaced with robotic limbs, which helped with the roboticizer's early forms. Currently no love interests.

VECTOR- Prime- (My version) 21 year old Chaotix member. Secondary leader after Knuckles. Loves music and money. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 17 year old student. Flunked twice… Loves music and money. Currently no love interests.

ESPIO- Prime- 16 year old ninja. Son of the Bride of the Shinobi Clan (Constant Vigil). Chaotix member. Can turn invisible and change skin color :O. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 15 year old student. Studying ninja stuff lol. Can turn invisible and change skin color. Currently no love interests.

CHARMY- Prime- 6 year old Chaotix member. Former prince of the Golden Hive Colony (was until Eggman destroyed it). Lost major parts in his memory due to the Egg Grapes. Engaged to Saffron.

MHU- 14 year old student. Skipped a year. Saffron's boyfriend.

SAFFRON- Prime- (My version) 8 year old Chaotix member. Engaged to Charmy.

MHU- 14 year old student. Skipped a year. Charmy's girlfriend.

BUNS- Prime (Well, Moebius)- 18 year old Anti-Bunnie. Was a Suppression Squad member until she discovered that she had a fatal illness and the team kicked her out. Now works with Anti-Robotnik. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 15 year old student. She knows she only has a few years to live, and wants to make a difference in that time. Currently no love interests.

BLAZE- Prime (Well, Her World)- (My version) 18 year old princess. Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Best friend is Marine. (My version) Has meet and sorta "like" likes Silver…

MHU- 15 year old student. Best friend is Marine. Silver has a huge crush on her that everybody but she knows about, and she kinda-sorta likes him.

MARINE- Prime (Well, Blaze's World)- 7 year old Captain of the Ocean Tornado (a ship). Blaze's best friend. Currently no love interests.

MHU- 14 year old student. Best friend is Blaze. Currently no love interests.

ELIAS- Prime- 21 year old (In my version his throne was restored) King of New Mobotropolis. Sally's brother, Secret Freedom Fighter. Married to Meg Acorn.

MHU- 16 year old heir to the throne in Mobotropolis. Sally's brother. Has been at Mobotropolis High for a year. Meg's boyfriend.

SHARD- Prime- Secret Freedom Fighter and Metal Sonic. Formerly evil; but Sonic got through to him before he was destroyed. He was rebuilt again for the Secret F.F. He really likes Nicole, and is growing very close to her.

MHU- (Physically) 15 Automated Intelligence. Was meant to be a weapon to protect Mobotropolis, but he had enough of a conscience to try to live a real life. Feels very close to Nicole, the only other A.I. at Mobotropolis High.

KHAN- Prime- (My version) 18 year old King of the Free People. Eggman turned him into a cyborg. Comes from the Dragon Kingdom. Loves Sally, (My version) but she realizes that she doesn't love him.

MHU- 15 year old Prince of the Free People. His father and Sally's parents want the two to marry for legalistic purposes, and his father sent him to Mobotropolis High to get to know Sally. He likes her, but she doesn't like him.

SILVER- Prime- 14 year old Secret Freedom Fighter and time traveler. Lives about 200 years after Sonic, possibly being a descendant of Shadow and Amy. Is constantly going back in time to try to save his Mobius from whatever happens between now and his time. (My version) Has met Blaze and likes her a lot.

MHU- 14 year old student. Skipped a grade (because of his time traveling lol! Not really.) Has a huge, obvious crush on Blaze, and everyone knows it but her.

FIONA- Prime- 16 year old enemy. Was good, then bad, then good, then bad again. Was a Freedom Fighter and Sonic's girlfriend for a while, but then decided that she liked Scourge better and ran off to Moebius and was his queen. Loves Scourge.

MHU- 15 year old troublemaker. Loves to make other peoples' lives miserable. Is Scourge's girl.

ROUGE- Prime- (My version) 18 year old jewel thief. Currently works for G.U.N. with Shadow and Omega E-123 on Team Dark to make up for her MANY past crimes. Flirts with a lot of people, especially Shadow and Knuckles.

MHU- 17 year old troublemaker. Loves shiny things, and gets her hands on everything shiny that she wants. Flunked twice… Flirts with a lot of people, especially Shadow and Knuckles.

MEGAN- Prime- 21 year old Queen of New Mobotropolis. Has a baby girl named Alexis. Married to Elias.

MHU- 15 year old student. Sally's friend. Elias' girlfriend.

WHOO! Any longer and that would've been the whole chapter! Ok, now I give you the actual storyline for chapter 3. The main two characters throughout this fanfic will be- you guessed it- SONIC AND SALLY! YAY! So this next part is about Sally. Happy Reading!]

SALLY

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Sally rolled over in bed and hit the snooze. She stretched and sighed happily. "Good morning!" She greeted to no one in particular. Hopping out of bed, she remembered that today was the day that she would head for high school. The chipmunk took a short shower, then pulled on a light blue casual dress, and matching boots that went up to her knees. She bushed her teeth and hair and then ran down the steps in the castle for breakfast. The servants prepared her a nice meal of pancakes. Sally finished and scampered back upstairs to grab her things.

She had no train to board, because she lived in Mobotropolis. The only reason she got up early is because she did all the time. So now she had free time. After saying "Hello" and "Good morning" to her parents, brother, and a few others in the castle, she could hang out and do whatever with Nicole; the Automated Intelligence that her father had made to make sure that Sally would always have a friend.

But, eventually, her free time was spent, and she had to go to school. Her parents gave their goodbyes, but they weren't as tearful as Sonic's parents' had been a few hours ago that day, because Sally's parents lived in the same city as the High, and would likely see her on weekends and such.

So Sally, Elias, and Nicole walked over to the limousine that was waiting as their bags were put in the trunk. [In this world cars are used, but almost nobody has one.] They hopped in. Sally spent the next 30 minuets (the city is rather large) staring out the window and wondering about her new school. She, unlike Sonic, took this as a new adventure to tackle, not a nightmare to avoid.

After awhile they arrived at the school in the flood of, like, 50,000 kids with, like, 100,000 backpacks and suitcases and such. Everyone had made a space in the road for the prince, princess, and Nicole. The two royal children entered the building, all eyes on them, quiet chatter going on.

"Look! There's Elias! I haven't seen him all summer!"

"That must be the Princess! It's her first year here."

"Oooooh, look at her dress! I wish my parents would let me get something like that."

"That's the A.I. everyone keeps talking about!"

"Wow, that is one big fancy car!"

"Man, can you believe that the princess really does have an A.I. friend?!"

Sally stared at the whole place in wonder and awe. She hadn't visited the place since she was little, and everything seemed so new and exciting. The main building was huge: 40 stories high! Not to mention that that was JUST the main building. There were also the dorms, and the cafeteria (Yes, it is its own building!). Then there are a few more buildings for some extra classes… Getting why Sally was so amazed? Now imagine this with SO MANY STUDENTS walking around, trying to figure out how to get to their dorm!

[So you're thinking "WOAH! THAT'S HIGH! Get it? High? Ba-dum TSH! Lame, I KNOW. Anyways… Now imagine a 40-story-high building when you're 3 FEET TALL; like most of these Mobians. Now you're like: "WOAH! THAT'S REALLY HIGH!" Lol.]

A big old owl came from the front of the main building. "I am your principle, Mr. Harvey Who," he offered his hand- er... wing?- to Sally. "WELCOME to Mobotropolis High!"


	4. The Royals and the Roommates

SONIC

"And then he was all like: 'No!' and then I said-" The boys' jokes were suddenly interrupted by the train's loud, annoying "EEEEEEEEEEE!" as it screeched to a stop.

"MOBOTROPOLIS STATION! ALL PASSENGERS FOR MOBOTROPOLIS!" The conductor called.

"Hey, Tails, that's us!" Sonic exclaimed, hopping up and grabbing his and Tails' bags.

"Yeah! Wait for me, Sonic!" the young fox called, for Sonic was already off the train. Tails had brought a little more excitement to the school- and although Sonic didn't use his super speed in front of anybody, he was still a little faster than average. As Tails ran after him and tried to snatch the bag from his hands, Sonic realized that he had found a real friend.

-At the High, after many maps bought and people asked about how to get there…-

"So, according to this pamphlet, the main building should be- WOooaahhh….." Tails lost his train of thought and his pamphlet, which fell to the ground, as he stared up at the huge building.

"THAT'S a HIGH SCHOOL?!" Sonic asked. "IT LOOKS LIKE A PRISON IT'S SO BIG!"

"Y-yeah… that's it…"

"Cool! Let's get a closer look! I-I mean, after all, we're gonna live here 'fer four years," Sonic realized how… NOT SHY his words had sounded in the last few hours when he was with Tails. [You: His real personality seeping through when he's with his best friend…? Me: Shhh no spoilers!]

Unexpectedly, a big black fancy limo turned a corner nearby, and VROOMED over close to the school's front doors. "Woah, it's a limousine! Like, a real limousine!" Sonic was fascinated.

"Yeah… a ROYAL limousine," Tails specified.

"You mean… Like…ROYAL royal?"

"Yup. It should be Prince Elias and Princess Sally!"

"Way cool!"

A handsome brown squirrel stepped out from the back of the limo first. He had on a blue and red shirt, a red belt, and grey pants. A pair of blue boots and a crown topped it all off. He had grey-blue eyes, dark and light brown fur, and bright red hair. He gave a kingly smile, and Sonic was sure that at least fifty girls fainted at the sight of the Prince.

And then a quick flash of swaying light blue. The awed Princess slowly stood up and came out of the long, black car. Sonic was pretty sure that his heart had stopped beating. Long, beautiful, flowing red hair cascaded down her back in a single ripple, shining in the sunlight. Sonic desperately tried to grasp any small bit of air and force it down his lungs, but he couldn't. Her pastel blue dress swayed through the gentle breeze. Her perfect, sparkling, crystal blue eyes met Sonic's emerald green ones for half a second, and his heart began to beat again: but now way too fast, even for him.

But then she turned to help another figure out of the car. Sonic just about collapsed. Some miraculous force kept him standing, tho'. Another figure exited the vehicle. This time, a lynx. She had jet black hair, tannish brown fur, and a purple skintight dress. Sonic, of course, hardly noticed her, because he was still staring rather awkwardly towards the Princess, but Tails, on the other hand, was fascinated; because this was not a real Mobian, but a holographic form of an Automated Intelligence.

"That's the A.I. everyone keeps talking about!" Tails exclaimed, among the many murmurs of the crowd. "Man, can you believe that the Princess really does have an A.I. friend?! ...Sonic?"

Sonic seemed to be in another dimension. "Oh, well," sighed Tails.

A rather large old owl came from the front of the main building. "Hello!" He greeted the royals and the A.I. "I am your principle, Mr. Harvey Who," He offered his wing/hand to the Princess. "WELCOME to Mobotropolis High!" He bowed slightly, then gestured toward a HUGE bulletin board that had been moved outside. "Here are your dorm numbers and buildings, roommates, and main groups. We have organized different students into groups, because there are so many of you. Come and take a look!"

"Thank you, Mr. Who," the trio said, and headed over to the boards. After they had looked it over, they headed to a side building to put up their stuff.

"Ok, the rest of you, knock yourselves out! Go ahead and see the bulletin!" The principle gestured towards the many, many, MANY names listed out.

"C'mon, Sonic. Let's go see who are roomies are. Maybe we're in the same group! Sonic, c'mon!" Tails tugged on Sonic's glove.

"Uh… Wha-?" But Sonic couldn't protest, for he was now being dragged by the ear over to where the crowd was-well-crowding.

"Hey! We're both in group seven!" Tails pointed out.

"With the Prince and Princess!" Sonic noticed.

Here was the list of group seven:

[Ok, even if you didn't read the list in the previous chapter, I HIGHLY recommend that you read these lists. They're much shorter, and VERY important to know. I mean, you don't have to memorize them, but reading it would be GREAT if you want a 'better reading experience.']

ALICIA ACORN

ELIAS ACORN

SALLY ACORN

MIGHTY ARMADILLO

ROUGE THE BAT

CHARMY BEE

SAFFRON BEE

BLAZE CAT

ESPIO CHAMELEON

VECTOR CROCODILE

SHARD CY

ANTOINE D'COOLETTE

PATCH D'COOLETTE

KNUCKLES ECHIDNA

JULIE-SU ECHIDNA

RAY FLYING

FIONA FOX

SCOURGE HEDGEHOG

SHADOW HEDGEHOG

SILVER HEDGEHOG

SONIC HEDGEHOG

KEN KHAN

NICOLE LYNX

MINA MONGOOSE

MILES PROWER

MILES 'TAILS' PROWER

BUNNIE RABBOT

BUNS RABBOT

MARINE RACCOON

AMY ROSE

ROSY ROSE

MEGAN SQUIRREL

BOOMER WALRUS

ROTOR WALRUS

KASEY WOLF

LEETA WOLF

LISA WOLF

LYCO WOLF

And here were the roommates:

Boys' Dorms, Group 7

Room 1: ELIAS ACORN, SHARD CY, SILVER HEDGEHOG, KEN KHAN

Room 2: MIGHTY ARMADILLO, RAY FLYING, BOOMER WALRUS, ROTOR WALRUS

Room 3: CHARMY BEE, ESPIO CHAMELEON, VECTOR CROCODILE

Room 4: ANTOINE D'COOLETTE, PATCH D'COOLETTE, KNUCKLES ECHIDNA, SHADOW HEDGEHOG

Room 5: SCOURGE HEDGEHOG, SONIC HEDGEHOG, MILES PROWER, MILES 'TAILS' PROWER

Girls' Dorms, Group 7

Room 1: SALLY ACORN, NICOLE LYNX, BUNNIE RABBOT

Room 2: ALICIA ACORN, ROUGE BAT, FIONA FOX

Room 3: SAFFRON BEE, BUNS RABBOT, MEGAN SQUIRREL

Room 4: BLAZE CAT, MARINE RACCOON

Room 5: JULIE-SU, MINA MONGOOSE AMY ROSE, ROSY ROSE

Room 6: KASEY WOLF, LEETA WOLF, LISA WOLF, LYCO WOLF

"OH, MAN, WE'RE ROOMIES!" Sonic and Tails practically jumped up and down. "But we're stuck with the WORST COUSIN EVER!" They said in unison. "Wait… does that mean…" The two realized that they were not only rooming with each other, but ALSO with their despised cousins, Scourge and Miles.

"He's never been laughed at for HIS speed. He's practically famous," Sonic grumbled.

"Yeah, and HE stopped getting picked on about his tail mutation a long time ago, 'cause of some new- as he puts it- 'ally'," Tails grumbled.

"Well, at least we have each other…"


	5. The First Day and New Friends

DR. IVO ROBOTNIK

In the Royal Labs…

Dr. Julian Kintobor stared over his papers, prototypes, and plans. "There is no way; NO WAY that they can stop me, Snively!"

"No, no way, Uncle Julian, no way," Snively smiled.

"I will RULE Mobotropolis! They would never suspect ME, their savior, the one who brought them into the Golden Age of Mobotropolis, a safe place to raise their children… Like the Prince and Princess… Yes, I must find a way to get rid of the heirs… No one will have the right to take my place… Because the Royal Family will be DEAD!"

"Yes, most certainly, Uncle Julian," The warlord's nephew attempted to look over the shoulder of his Uncle at the many plans on his desk, but failed: probably because of his VAST SIZE.

"Oh, and also, Snively," the Doctor rose, staring with intensity towards his nephew. "Once I control the city, you will no longer be my nephew!"

"I-I-I don't understand what you mean, Uncle Julian," Snively began to tug on his collar as Kintobor got in his face. Sweat droplets formed and fell off of his face.

"I mean, that from now on, Snively, you will no longer call me Uncle Julian. From now on, you. Will. Call. Me. SIR!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, Uncl-I-I-mean, Sir!" Snively sputtered and choked, for at this time he had been pulled up by the scruff of the neck by his Uncle- er- oh, sorry, I'm not allowed to call him that anymore.

"FOR I AM THE GREAT DOCTOR IVO ROBOTNIK!" He began to laugh with nothing but pure evil.

"Th-th-th-that you are, Sir!" All Snively wanted was to be put down.

"Shut up, Snively! I have work to do!" Robotnik dropped Snively to the ground. Snively shrieked. "Leave! Now!"

"Y-y-y-yes, Sir!"

SONIC…

"NO, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET IT GO IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"WELL, THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR STUPID FACE WAS IN THE WAY!"

"OH, MY FACE IS THE STUPID ONE?!"

"YES! OF COURSE IT IS!"

"AND WHERE DID THAT BRILLIANT IDEA COME FROM?!"

"HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR OWN TEST GRADES?!"

"…They're just going to keep at, aren't they?" Miles sighed and shook his head as he and his cousin observed the two hedgehogs' shouting match.

"Yup. I think that EVERY family reunion has to be covered," Tails replied. "Although, we do have a few scores to settle ourselves…"

"True, but I don't want to make a fool of myself like THEY are doing." Miles grumbled.

"Maybe if we just try to speak to them rationally…" Tails started.

"YEAH, AND YOU THREW FIRST!"

"LOOK, MAN, I HADN'T HAD A FOOD FIGHT IN A WHILE! Besides, your face is so tempting to throw chili dogs at..."

"BUT I TOOK THE BLAME FOR IT JUST 'CAUSE I THREW BACK!"

"GROW UP! THAT'S THE WAY I ROLL! GET USED TO IT!"

"IT'S JUST LIKE THE TIME WHEN-"

Tails and Miles looked at each other, nodded, and blurted:

"SHUT UP!"

The hedgehogs momentarily paused their shouting tournament to glare at the foxes.

"WHAT?!" They snapped together.

"Look, we KNOW that you have fifty-five reunions and one hundred thousand other meetings to yell at each other about, but you have a whole four years to yell. For now, can we just try to figure out how to live with each other?!" Miles purposed.

"…Fine," Sonic hung his head a little.

"NO! WE STILL HAVE FORTY-EIGHTY REUNIONS AND NINETY-NINE THOUSAND OTHER MEETINGS TO COVER!" Scourge yelled.

"All in favor of ignoring Scourge's motion, say I!" Tails offered.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!" Everyone but the green hedgehog called.

"Grrr… FINE. But only for now."

THE FIRST DAY

"Wake up, sunshine! Classes start in ten minuets!" Sonic pushed Scourge out of the top of his and Miles' bunk. "Hrrgh… Wha…? HEY!" Scourge had Sonic in a chokehold in approximately 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds. "NO PUSHING ME OUT OF BED!"

"I…was…just…trying…to…please…I…can't…breathe…" Sonic struggled, but he didn't have the same training and experience as he did before the world reset, so he stood no chance against Scourge's chokehold. [Scourge is a gang leader in this universe, so he still has some sort of known and used fighting skills. Even though Sonic is still a WAY above average fighter (he has NO IDEA that he is), Scourge is equal in Sonic's abilities as a warrior; so, if Scourge has had training, at this point he is a better fighter than Sonic.]

"AAAAAS much as we would LOVE to see your skills in choking helpless victims, it would be a much easier and more pleasant day if we didn't start it out with LITERALLY trying to kill each other." Miles didn't even turn from packing up his backpack as he scolded the green hedgehog.

"But you CAN'T see if you're not looking," Scourge mumbled, although he dropped Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog gasped for air, choking: "You didn't have to attack me just 'cause I woke you up!"

"Oh, you KNOW my choking you is about more than your waking me up by pushing me out of bed!" Scourge challenged.

"BOYS! No black eyes before school!" Tails half-ordered, half-pleaded.

"Yeah. We can settle this later," Sonic pleaded, but did not order.

"Give me one good reason to wait."

"FIRST PERIOD STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES. ALL STUDENTS TO THEIR CLASSES!" A loudspeaker boomed.

"There. One good reason," Sonic nodded.

"Man, and I wanted to pummel you BEFORE class. Oh, well," Scourge sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Sonic, Miles, and Tails grabbed their things and left the room for their classes while Scourge got ready. "My first class is math. Yeesh. Fun, fun, fun." Sonic smirked.

"Aww, lucky! Mine is history. Math is my second class," Tails remarked.

"LUCKY? I would take history over math any day. No adding and subtracting and multiplying and dividing and remembering equivalent fractions and hurting your brain. Just… Memorizing dates and such," The blue hedgehog said.

"Naw! Math is always equal, and never changes with the mood. History is just not as intriguing. What about you, Miles? What's your first class?"

"What's it to you?" He walked ahead.

"Ooo-kaayyy. He couldn't be more rude for no apparent reason." Sonic watched Miles' back get farther away down the hall. The two stopped by the math room, and Sonic headed inside. He scanned the room.

Oh, no… a pink hedgehog with a short red dress. "AMY?!" Sonic forced himself not to scream. "How did she get to Mobotropolis High?! Oh, no… No, no, no… I thought I would be rid of her for four years minus summers! This is worse! Now I'm stuck in the same room as her for a whole hour with no means of escape! Oh, man, I am toast. Why did that crazy gal have to go to this particular school?! Man.." Sonic thought all of that in a half of a second. He nervously continued to scan the inhabitants of the classroom. A yellow mongoose with purple hair, a black hedgehog with red stripes, a pink wolf with brown hair and a blue tunic, a dark teal wolf with jet black and snow white hair [KASEY THE OC!], a purple walrus with a yellow baseball cap, a young yellow flying squirrel, a black and yellow bee, a purple chameleon, a green crocodile, a brownish red fox with bright red hair, a white bat with teal eyes, a white hedgehog whose quills reminded Sonic of a fern, and a brown monkey that somehow Sonic had a bad feeling about all sat in the classroom…

And then his eyes found HER. She wore a light blue tube top, black shorts, and the same light blue boots as the day she arrived. [I know this is the redesign, not the original. She finds the vest in her closet later.] Her light blue backpack rested on the back of her chair, but was hidden by a crimson red wave of hair. [Hey! That rhymed!] She looked thoughtfully at the book that lay open on her desk. Sonic gulped. [Don't worry, boys, I won't give a beautiful/long description of her every time Sonic meets her. ;)]

The blue hedgehog stumbled into an empty seat, trying to watch and listen to the teacher as he began explaining the routines that the math class would follow throughout the year. Every time that Sonic's eyes wandered towards the Princess's general direction, he stomped hard on his shoe, and chomped on his lip. By the end of math class, he could hardly walk, and his lip was swollen.

Because of his disabled foot, he had trouble getting to the science room. The students had ten minuets in between classes, and boy was Sonic lucky because of that. Why? Amy came running out of math room and slammed herself into Sonic. Both toppled over onto the floor.

"Amy. Please. Get. Off. My. Chest." Sonic attempted to keep his cool and to crawl out from under the pink menace, but failed. She had him pinned.

"SONIC! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I thought that I was going to be A WHOLE FOUR YEARS AWAY FROM YOU MINUS THE SUMMERS! BUT YOU'RE GOING HERE TOO! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD BURST!"

"Amy, you're making a scene. Everyone's staring…" Sonic noticed that 'everyone' included the Princess. His face turned redder than before, if possible.

"Sonic, your face is so red! Are you okay?!" It seemed that Amy just realized the situation around her, and she immediately jumped up and off of Sonic. "OHSONICI'MSOOOOOSORRYAREYOUOKAYIWASSOEXCITEDIDIDN'TREALIZETHATIHADKNOCKEDYOUDOWN!"

"No…" Sonic sputtered. "i'm fine… Just…" He trailed off, trying to avoid meeting eyes with anyone.

"Okay! Well, my next class is science. What about you? We will be in the same class again? Oh; maybe we have the same schedule! That would be great!"

Sonic cursed under his breath. His next class was- you guessed it- science. "Uh… yeah… heh heh… Next class, science…"

"Oooh! Goodygoodygoody! I'm so happy!" Amy launched herself into Sonic's arms, but this time he was prepared for her, so he barely held her (and himself) up. BARELY.

The loudspeakers boomed: "FIVE MINUETS UNTIL SECOND PERIOD!"

"Oh! We'd better head to class!" Amy ran off as fast as she had appeared.

Sonic stared after her, eye twitching. Scourge, who had apparently missed the first half of english, laughed in Sonic's face. "HEY! Your crazy pink fangirl is more insane than mine!" Sonic retorted.

"Yeah, well, Rosy isn't here. Amy is."

"HAHA! I wouldn't be so sure about that. I saw her name on the program!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Scourge was alarmed now.

"Have I ever told you a lie?"

At this Scourge ran down the hall. Sonic pointed at him and called," WHO'S LAUGHIN' NOW, PUNK?!" Scourge replied with a large number of cuss words that I would prefer not to include in this story. Sonic just laughed, because he knew that he had pushed one of Scourge's buttons. Turning cockily, Sonic smiled to himself and headed down the other side of the hall…

To run right into Princess Sally. "OH! Princess! I'm-I'm SO SORRY! Are you okay? I-uh-here-lemme help you with that-" Sonic began to fumble as he noticed Sally's backpack on the ground, opened, with books spilling out.

Sally bent down, and began to put pencils and pens back in her bag. "Oh, it's fine. This stuff happens. Also, call me Sally. I'm not a princess here, just another student."

"Sure, Sal- I-I- mean, Sally. Dunno where that came from…"

"I can take care of the rest. You'd better hurry up and catch your girlfriend. She seems impatient," Sally smiled sweetly and understandingly.

"Wha-her? Amy? Oh-HAHA! She's not- we're not- I don't- It's kinda a one-way crush, if you know what I mean."

"Oh. I see. Good." Sally smacked herself internally. "He's cute, but you can't like him. For your kingdom, you can't like him. It's not GOOD." She scolded herself, although no one else heard.

"G-good?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Good." Sally kept her cool.

"Well, I'd better head to science!" Sonic stood up after placing the last book in her backpack.

"Science? That's my next class!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Here, lemme get take your bag for ya…"


	6. Plots and Plans

DR. ROBOTNIK

"I HAVE IT, SNIVELY! I FIGURED IT OUT! THE FINAL ELEMENT! THE LOCATION! The final EMERALD… It has been staring me in the face for so long! I KNOW NOW! The robot… It has a gem in its chest… It's called a Power Gem Core… but… I figured out that its ORIGINAL name was Chaos… It's a Chaos Emerald! The last one! Granted, the robot WILL shut down when I remove the gem, and I want him to be alive still. I found this OTHER source of power in my search for the seven. IT is called Anarchy Beryl. I discovered that it has the same power as the Chaos, but if you benefit from it, it will wear out the user afterwords. Therefore, I shall replace the Chaos with the Beryl. And when I'm done with them all, I shall take the Beryl back for further use. Brilliant plan, wouldn't you say so, Snively?"

"Oh, yes, most brilliant, Sir," Snively nodded.

Robotnik chuckled. "And the King has no idea… They will never know what hit the High. There is only one group- the one that the Royal children are in- that will be affected. The seven Emeralds' power will CONSUME the life force of the children, and it will be dived equally INTO the Chaos! I want the force of the robot to come to my Emeralds then, which is why I'm leaving the robot functioning at the High. Now all I need is the last emerald, and I will be in control of the country by the end of the week!" Robotnik laughed menacingly.

ABOUT A HALF A WEEK LATER…

SONIC…

"Hey, Sally?" Sonic walked in step with the Princess as she headed to her table at lunchtime.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I… was… uh… just wondering if… you'd… uh… wanna… y'know…" He bit his lip, which had JUST healed from the first day. "...see a movie or somethin'?"

Sally wanted to say yes. She was desperate to say yes. All she wanted was to say 'I would LOVE to!' But…

"Sonic, I…"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO IT'S PERFECTLY FINE DON'T GET ME WRONG I WAS JUST…" He trailed off.

"Do I say yes? No? I'll think about it?" Sally wanted to go with the first one… "Sonic… you see, I would love to… it's just that… I have this arrangement… With Ken Khan," Her stomach did a summersault. "We…. uh… Y'see, the king thinks that I should marry him for politics but I really don't want to and I so wish that I could be with someone else but I have to marry him even though I don't love him I'm so sorry Sonic!" Sally fought tears as she rushed over to her table.

Sonic wasn't totally sure what had just happened. He was in some sort of lull for the rest of the day. Sally was the same way, and just wanted the it all to end. The moment that art finished, she jumped up and dashed out of the class. She entered her dorm room, slammed the door behind her, and jumped on her bunk, crying. She had learned of the news the day before she left the castle. She had held herself together well until today. "I don't love him! I don't love him! I barely know him!" It felt like a millennium for Sally until:

"Sallygirl?" A gentle knock on the door. Bunnie and Nicole. "We can leave if y'all want some lonesome time. But all the same, we're here for y'all if y'all need somebody," Bunnie whispered kindly.

"No, it's alright. Come in. I'm just-" Sally sniffled. "-being a selfish little princess. My kingdom…"

"Is perfectly fine, wether or not you marry some faraway prince," Nicole and Bunnie entered the room, and sat on either side of her. "It's not like our kingdoms are on the edge of war or anything."

"But still, if we refuse-"

"Then the other kingdom will know that you feel the same way about it as their prince does. Keep in mind that HE didn't set this up either," Nicole reminded Sally.

"And remember what y'all said to the lil' ol' Sugah-hog when y'all-" Bunnie giggled. "- when y'all ran into each other in the hall? Y'all said that you aren't a princess here. Here y'all are just another ol' student, right Sallygirl?"

"You're… you're right, Bunnie!" Sally's face brightened. "Even if I have to marry Khan, I won't until I'm at least college age! That gives me four years to date anyone, including Sonic! Thank you, Bunnie and Nicole, I have no idea what I would do without you two!" The three group hugged.

"It's what lil' ol' best friends are for, Sallygirl!"

THE NEXT DAY

MATH

Sonic jotted down his notes frantically, trying to keep track of everything the teacher said. Eventually, he finished his lecture and gave them in-class work to do. As Sonic sweated about problem 3. b. , his back was poked with a pencil. "What-?"

"Shut up! Don't speak a word! It's from the princess!" The bat that sat behind him, whose name he had learned was Rouge, snapped. Then she handed him a piece of paper.

_I'm sorry about yesterday; does Saturday at about five work for the movies? I know a great one that just came out._

Sonic was confused for a second, and then he grinned from ear to ear (which is very difficult for a Mobian hedgehog. Have you SEEN the location of their ears?!). Sonic wrote on the back of the paper:

Sounds great!

"Rouge! Take this back to you-know-who!" Sonic whispered.

"You've got it, Blue!"


	7. Dates

SHARD

OUTSIDE, AFTER SCHOOL…

"It's so nice to have another A.I. around! I thought… I thought I would be the only one. I thought that I probably couldn't pull it off, living life, y'know, like a REAL Mobian. I thought that I wouldn't be welcome. But then I heard the rumors about YOU, and… I realized that I had misjudged the world." Shard explained.

"Well, you certainly have enough personality. And even if you're- we're- not the same as the rest of them, it certainly doesn't mean that you're not welcome. If we look enough like them, they seem to forget that we're robots," Nicole replied.

"Yeah. Maybe, in a few generations, we won't be so unnatural! Maybe… maybe we'll be just like any other Mobian walkin' down the road!"

Nicole laughed. "Oh, your mind/processor, Shard!"

"Just sayin'!"

The two walked and talked and had a good time, unaware that they were being watched by robotic eyes. "Greetings, citizens!" The police SWATbot waved.

"What's with the stalking?" Shard asked. "We're havin' a conversation here!"

"Shard… Something seems off…" Nicole began to back away from the SWATbot.

The SWATbot suddenly used its laser cannon to fire at Shard and Nicole!

"RUN!" Shard ordered Nicole.

"But you-"

Shard's hand began to twist around faster and faster.

"Shard, your-"

"I KNOW!"

The spinning stopped, and his hand was no longer a hand. It was now a cannon. Shard, dodging laser fire, shot once at the SWATbot. A yellow beam of energy escaped his arm, and the SWATbot had a giant hole through its chest, and then it fell over.

"Shard-"

"I know, I know. I'm- I'm sorry. I thought if I hid the cannon…" His hand became a hand again.

"Let me finish. Shard, that was AMAZING! When did you get the arm cannon installed?!" Nicole wondered.

"I was built with it. When I was made, I was supposed to be a bodyguard, I think. Then I was transferred between different jobs… But I had enough personality that, well, y'know the rest. I… I guess I'll have to go now. There's NO WAY that they'll let a 'bot like me-"

"I won't tell!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Y-you won't?" Shard asked.

"No!" She promised.

"Why?" Shard was perplexed.

"Because, besides Sally and Bunnie, you're my closest friend… And the one I can relate to the most! Just don't tell anyone! Please, please stay!" Nicole pleaded.

"O…k!"

Suddenly, fifty SWATbots arrived. "HALT! HALT! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"I don't think so, bud!" Shard's arm reverted to its cannon form, and he began shooting SWATbots at random.

But one 'bot caught a lucky shot [ANOTHER RHYME!], and Shard's cannon/arm was hit.

"Arrgh! Now's a time to run!" Shard motioned towards a certain path. "C'mon!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Nicole followed him. "But WHY are the police shooting at us?!"

"I have NO IDEA!" Shard shrugged.

Another SWATbot hit Shard's leg, and he was down. "Darn it! Go on ahead, and warn someone!"

"But-"

"GO!"

"SHARD!" Nicole shrieked as he was shot for the third time. But this was a stun laser.

KZZT! "Go… Nicole…"

"NO!" She shrieked. But it was too late. Nicole was stunned as well, and they were dragged off to Robotnik.

ROBOTNIK

"This one was found with the target. Stunned it as well," The SWATbot reported.

"Very good, KW-73737. Let me see." The two disabled A.I. s were thrown at his feet. "Ahh… Very good indeed. Soon, very soon, this city shall be MINE! Wipe the second's memory banks of this experience and replace it with something else. I will work with the INTENDED target MYSELF."

AMY

AT THE MOVIES

"What are they doing?" Amy thought. She had seen the hedgehog and chipmunk leaving the school, hand in hand, and had followed them here in secret. "He couldn't have found a date. Shouldn't have. Wouldn't have. Especially not the princess!"

But the two were laughing and having a good time. "Chao in Space II?" "I guess. The first one was good."

"Oh. My. Gosh! SONIC FOUND A DATE!" Amy gasped and covered her mouth, because she had blurted it aloud. Luckily for her, she was far enough away, and enough people were talking, that the couple in question didn't hear her.

"Two tickets for Chao in Space II."

"You want popcorn? I'll pay," Sonic offered. The two entered the movie theater. Amy felt a mix of emotions. First was anger, but Amy knew that if she took it out on the Princess then it would TECHNICALLY be treason. Then the anger shattered, and the shards leftover pierced her heart and brought in an awful feeling of sadness. So much so that for a second she forgot why she was crying.

"Sonic's with someone else. He doesn't love me. He don't love me. He doesn't love me!" She sobbed. As she headed the other way, her walking turned into running. Although rain would frame this scene perfectly, the sun shone brightly. The weather was perfect. How long she was running and how far she went, we'll never know. All I know is that:

Amy didn't notice the ebony hedgehog walking in front of her, staring the other direction, because her eyes were clouded with tears, and her face was down. Therefore, she ran into him. "OOO-oof!"

"OH! I'm-" Amy rubbed her eyes and sniffled, attempting to clean herself up. "So sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"Heh heh. You can say that again." The black hedgehog smirked. "Waitaminute- you're Amy, right? Ninth grade?"

"Uh, yeah; how did you-" Amy suddenly remembered that this particular hedgehog happened to attend Mobotropolis High. "-Oh! you're…" She paused for a half a second, racking her brain for his name. "…Shadow ...?" Inside, she thought: "Pleasepleaseplease let me be right!"

The smirk did not leave his face. If anything, it grew in size. "Yes, that's me. Now- if I'm not prying- why are you running around outside slamming into strangers …?"

"I-" Amy suddenly found herself spilling out her whole story on poor, poor Shadow (which mostly starred Sonic). How since the moment they met, she knew that they were DESTINED to be together. [I will now portray on my face what Shadow was also: a smirk.] And how she KNEW that, even though it was kind of cruel, she was lucky that Sonic got picked on, because no one would want to date him. And then when her parents told her that she was going to the High, she broke down crying because she thought that Sonic wouldn't be there. How happy she was when she discovered that he went too… And today- what she called the worst day of her life- how Sonic had gone out with someone who wasn't her. Then how she was running and so sad "and then you came along and-!" She stopped speaking.

Shadow blinked. He was no longer smirking. He wasn't showing compassion, but he was no longer smirking. Probably out of confusion because this girl who he really doesn't know just explained her life's story and goal (yes, goal, not multiple goals). Different sounds that were the beginning of many different words would start to escape Shadow's mouth, and then were stopped. [You: Shadow speechless?! Me: ikr!] "I've never… had anyone be so… OPEN… when talking to me…" Poor Shadow was terribly confused. And, HONESTLY, who could blame him?

It hit Amy that she had just confessed all of her thoughts and inner feelings to a practical stranger. "I'm-" she stopped, and tried to cover her cheeks, which were a brighter crimson than the streaks on the other hedgehog's quills. "I-"

"I purpose an idea: we never speak of this incident again, not to the other or to anyone else," Shadow offered with a straight face.

"Uhh… sounds good to me," Amy chuckled nervously, as she realized that she was a complete wreck. Her short red dress with white trim was no longer trimmed in the color, but a muddy brown, with little wet, clean speckles from her tears. She no longer wore a headband in her quills, and her left glove was ripped with a small bleeding scratch; Amy seemed to remember a small tearing sound and slight pain when running by some trees.

Wondering if this was the most awkward moment in both of their lives, Shadow and Amy just stood there for a while, waiting for the other to move any body part. (At least an eyelid to blink?) "So… Where do you live? You're the same species as me, but I've never seen you around the Hedgehog Regions," Amy always said that a little small talk could de-awkwarditize any situation. Well, she was wrong.

"… I'd rather not talk about it…"

When it comes to Shadow, the things that normally work in socialization aren't going to have the same affect. That is what Amy here failed to learn. Amy, never use the normal rules of socializing when attempting conversation with Shadow. "Oh. Well, today's a Saturday, so… no school for awhile. That's nice, isn't it?"

Shadow had no idea WHY he was still standing here. Yet something (Luuuuuuuv?!) kept him 'still standing here'. "Move, idiot hedgehog!" Shadow wasn't sure if his thought was addressed to him, the pink hedgehog in front of him, or both. Probably numero tres."Hmm. Not really, for those of you who haven't finished Friday homework." Internally, Shadow was chanting to himself: "Just turn around and walk away. Walk. Away. Walk. Away. GO YOU IDIOT!" But his feet were superglued to the pavement with heavy-duty Mega Muck.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I normally try to finish my homework fast, so I won't have to worry about it later," Amy was getting thoughts very similar to Shadow's. And yet her feet were stone.

"Smart."

"He's what they call 'A man of few words', isn't he?" She thought.

At the same time, both made up and blurted out excuses for leaving. Then both said "You go ahead."

"No, really, go ahead," Shadow's arms crossed.

"Well, you see, I wanna see if HE is done yet, if you know what a mean. So… uh… bye!" Amy smiled sweetly.

"Yes, you go and… um…" Shadow thought to himself: "Beat up the Princess? Chase after the poor little Blue Hedgehog? Ruin their harmless date?" He just shook his head and decided to go with: "… do that."

"Okay! See you, Shadow!" It was as if Amy had completely forgotten about what had occurred two minutes ago, and had never been crying hopelessly. Shadow found himself not budging from his position and staring after the- as he would think- strange little pink hedgehog. At this, he stomped VERY HARD on his other foot. He cringed slightly; overdid it with the POWER of the stomping. "No! No. No. No. No. No. You don't like that crazy little fangirl who breaks down crying when her crush goes on a date. She's- petty! She's… gah!" Shadow set his jaw, spun around 180 degrees, and walked off.

AMY

Although she had set her firm gait in the direction of the movie theatre, and although her mind had been cleared and targeted a blue hedgehog and light brown chipmunk with red hair, Amy found her thoughts continually drifting to Shadow. And, honestly, she had no idea why. But she attempted to keep her mind set on Sonic. "I WILL stop this nonsense!" She thought. [I like the Prime Amy better. Y'know, not totally focused on smacking any other love interest of Sonic's.] "No matter what, or how, I WILL stop this! Sonic will be MINE!" And yet her mind went to Shadow. She had no mobiusly [earthly :P] idea why.

"Still- I was TOTALLY surprised when I first saw you. I mean, it's a MAJOR difference. Er- a really beautiful one, granted, but still a big one," Sonic and Sally walked by Amy. Well, that is, the hedge that she dove into.

"Well, that's sweet, Sonic. Thank you! I wasn't totally sure if I wanted to cut off so much of my hair, but I'm glad I did," Sally replied.

"Well, it suits you, Sal… ly! Ly! I don't know why I-"

"Actually, I kinda like that. Sal. It's nice. Seems to- bring a pleasant deja-vu feeling, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I get it too, Sal," Sonic replied. Sally giggled. Amy growled. "Hey, SOOONIC!" Amy called in a singsongy voice, hopping out of her hiding spot and attempting to pluck out the leaves that were stuck in her quills and dress. "Whatcha doin'?" She jumped, skipped, and hopped over towards the two of them.

"Oh, heh heh, hey, Amy! Sal n' I were just headed back to the dorms!" Sonic smiled. "Woah- what happened?! You look pretty torn up!"

"Oh… It's nothing! Say, I'm headed there too! Maybe I can come back with you and… 'Sal'." Amy forced her arm to link with Sonic's. To her horror, Sonic gently pulled away, and HELD HANDS with the princess to his left! So the rest of the day was spent with Amy on Sonic's heels, trying to keep him away from the princess.

ROBOTNIK

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"This is it, Snively! The robots returned, the Emeralds in place, and the ENERGY DRAINER ready to be activated! THE CHILDREN DIE TONIGHT!"


	8. Backfire

SONIC

THE MORNING AFTER THE ATTACK…

Sonic moaned slightly and rolled over. [You: YAY! HE'S ALIVE! Wait… He's alive?!] He heard Miles and Tails murmuring about something or another. It was a Sunday, so no school. Sonic's ears also picked up the snoring above him, and they flattened with a reflex. "Shut up, Scourge," He thought.

Miles' voice raised a bit. "No, I DIDN'T!" Sonic laughed to himself as he yawned and stretched. "Never stop fighting." His thought suddenly brought a hundred memories at once. He saw himself fighting what LOOKED like himself, and then himself fighting Scourge with that black and red hedgehog in the tenth grade. And then what looked like Scourge, but purple with red eyes and a crown… [No, this is not ALL of his memories coming back. Just a few, and him going 'What?!'] Sonic shook his head, and the memories stopped with Scourge being thrown in an interdimentional prison… And then a smug grin, and ripping off the golden collar that had been put on him… [EPIC FORESHADOWING! :P] "Wha-? Huh…" Sonic shook his head again. He stayed in bed tho', listening to the argument.

"Well, it couldn't have been any of us, because we're ALL dyed. That is, unless if the culprit PURPOSEFULLY dyed himself to make himself look innocent. Except that Scourge and Sonic wouldn't think through a simple prank THAT thoroughly. You probably wouldn't prank someone that harmlessly, and WE both would've pranked them on MONDAY morning so that they would have to be seen like that AT LEAST outside of the dorm. Besides, I wouldn't do that anyways, 'cause I'd be toast if Scourge found out…" Tails shivered.

"OR that whole speech was a cover-up and you really did prank us," Miles accused.

"And I would know that you would say that! We could continue this loop until Scourge wakes up and beats the truth out of us AND THEN SOME- he doesn't NEED an excuse to beat us up- or you could take my word for it. PLEASE go with the latter!" Tails begged.

"Hm. Well, knowing you, I suppose you're telling the truth. But keep in mind that I'm not completely eliminating you as a suspect," Miles warned.

"Ok, whatever," Tails shrugged. "Well then. Now we can eliminate suspects from our hall. I can see Vector, Espio, and Charmy doing this. But they know how Scourge can be, so I guess it would have to be someone who has a real big bone to pick with-"

"WOAH!" Sonic had turned over to see what the two were talking about, and noticed a huge difference in the foxes' appearances. Tails' normally orange fur was now purple, and Miles' yellow fur had become a deep blue. Both had red eyes. WHAT happened to YOU-"

Then everything connected in his head. Immediately, he jumped over to the mirror on the wall. "WO-HO-HOAH!" Sonic stared at a golden hedgehog with gravity-defying quills and crimson eyes. "WOW! Fur dye on the EXxxxxTREME! Contacts, even. Someone made a SERIOUS prank. And HOW on MOBIUS did they shape my quills upwards?! I mean, there's hair gel, but that doesn't have enough POWER to shape 'em! Well, I didn't, Scourge isn't that smart, Miles doesn't prank in such a way, and Tails is too chicken that he'd get beat up by Scourge. Yup, DEFINITELY someone else. Someone who really hates Scourge or one of the rest of us, but isn't too afraid of the Mean Green," Sonic deduced.

"Wow. He figured that out way faster than us. We may be brilliant, but we think things through too much," Tails sighed.

"Or maybe it's because of his superspeed, like Scourge. He just thinks faster," Miles pointed out.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT THAT I-"

"Please. Simple detective work, and listening to your fights with Scourge. A piece of blackmail that I may use later on," Miles smirked.

"Yeah, I was meaning to tell you that I heard…" Tails bit his lip.

"Hey, YOU'RE fine. Miles, on the other hand… Grr…" Sonic growled, glaring at the other fox.

"Umm, why don't you go look at Scourge's fur," Tails began to snicker. Sonic proceeded to climb the first few steps of the ladder on his and Scourge's bunk, and peeked over at the sleeping hedgehog. "HAH! HE'S PURPLE!" Sonic laughed. "PUUURRRPPPLLLEEE HHHEEEDDDGGGEEEHHHOOOGGG!"

Scourge stirred. "Shut up, Sonic!" He said from a reflex. Rolling over, Scourge saw Sonic's face, which was tensed up, because Sonic didn't want to burst out laughing. Scourge shot an unexpected and really lousy punch towards Sonic. He hit the bullsEYE. The golden hedgehog was THROWN ACROSS THE ROOM, and crashed into the mirror. CRASSSSSHHHHH. "Oooooh… Ow…" Sonic cringed and pulled a small shard of glass from his arm.

"That. Was. AWESOME! I just intended to give you a black eye, but THIS is even better! Oh, and by the way, who went crazy with the tie-dye?" Scourge gestured at the blue, purple, and golden Mobians in front of him.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" Sonic attempted to stand up.

"You're paying for the mirror," Miles and Tails informed the gre- I mean- PURPLE hedgehog in unison.

"What?! SONIC'S the one who ran into it!"

"Yeah, 'cause YOU pushed me!"

"Well YOU provoked me!"

"I just LOOKED at you!"

"Your FACE provokes me!"

"ENOUGH!" Miles ordered while Tails helped Sonic up. "Scourge… Look at your fur in the mir- oh. Umm… Just look at your fur the best you can AND DON'T KILL US WHEN YOU SEE BECAUSE WE DIDN'T DO IT."

"…Ok," Scourge glanced at himself. "Why. Am. I. PURPLE?!"

"SomebodyinthedormpulledaprankonusPLEASEDON'TKILLUS!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'm NOT," Scourge just shook his head. "So, where are we on figuring out who did it?

"Am I the only one who's wondering how Scourge threw Sonic across the room with a simple punch in the eye?" Tails had begun to sweep up the shards of glass with Sonic's help.

"Yes," Everyone else said.

"Oh, ok then," Tails sighed.

After much quarreling and detective work, the four (well, mostly Scourge) decided that they would knock on all of the suspects' doors and work it out from there. "By beating them up," Scourge clarified.

"NOT if we don't need to," Sonic hoped.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" Scourge jumped up. "But if ONE MOBIAN BEING IN THIS INVESTIGATION LAUGHS IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT ABOUT MY FUR, I'LL-"

"It's ok! We already know. Now let's go be detectives!" Tails opened the door. [Enter Mission Impossible soundtrack.] "Let's try Room 4 first, since it's the closest," Tails offered.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, for informing us that five is next to four," The purple hedgehog wanted to get this over with so he could be green again.

"The guys in this dorm are Knuckles, Shadow, Antoine, and Patch. They're tenth graders," Miles' photographic memory had informed them of this.

"Ok, then!" Sonic kept Scourge from breaking the door down (by pushing him away) and knocked on it like a normal person. Scourge lost his balance and almost fell over.

"WHO IS IT?!" Four aggravated-sounding voices barked.

"Uhh… It's-" Tails began.

"Miles, Scourge, Sonic, and Tails from Room Five," Miles interrupted, making sure not to include the fact that they were ninth graders.

"…What iz et zat you are wanting?" Antoine asked.

"We're trying to get to the bottom of a… problem. Now would you let us in?" If it were Miles' choice, they wouldn't have knocked in the first place. Maybe kicking the door down wouldn't have been ideal, but he still wouldn't have knocked. There was a pause, and you could FEEL the four in Room Four glance at each other. [Four :P] "Come in," Antoine opened the door. [Yet another rhyme!]

"Wow," All EIGHT of them breathed. A gold, blue, and two purple Mobians stared at a white, light magenta, and two blue Mobians. "So it wasn't just us?" Knuckles had attempted to cover up his embarrassing color.

"Man, you have it worse than me," Scourge commented to Knuckles. The reply ordered him to shut up.

"When ze person decided to mess with us, zat person made a grave mistake!" Patch exclaimed.

"Oui. Ze cul-praye-et worked very hard to be ze pranking us, so we shall work half as hard to be discovering him and get revenging!" Antoine stated.

"Uhh… What?" Sonic scratched his head.

Shadow sighed and translated: "Yes. The culprit worked very hard to prank us, so we shall work twice as hard to find him and get some revenge."

"OOOOOhhh…"

"WELL, now that we've had our Mercian class, can we get on with the 'discovering and revenging' part?" Miles worded it as a question, but he was really saying "Let's get going already."

"Fine by me," Shadow strode out of the room.

"I'm… gonna stay behind to… uh… yeah," Knuckles sat down.

"You do that," Tails nodded understandingly. So the seven of them knocked on the other three doors, forming a larger party every time. Not one of the boys in Group 7 had committed any prank. So the party of 18 boys covered more and more ground. Turns out, the boys and girls of Group 7 had negative-colored fur and red eyes, but no one else in the school did. It was also soon discovered that showering did not rid them of the new colors, and they did not have red contacts in. Only the two A.I. s, Shard and Nicole, weren't affected. The changed Mobians also had uncanny strength. [No, they couldn't fly.] But it remained a mystery to the whole city as to what was going on.

ROBOTNIK

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" The oversized overlord slammed his fists into the control board of his 'brilliant' machine. "IT WOULD'VE BEEN PERFECT!" Hours ago, when Robotnik had set off the sinister device, a million warning signs had gone off, and the thing almost exploded. Luckily for him and Snively, it only smoked. But it smoked A LOT.

"WHAT WENT WRONG?!" Robotnik demanded from Snively.

"Uhh… Th-the charts say that th-the laser d-did the exact opp-pp-pposite of what it was supposs-ssed to do, Sir," Snively pulled on his collar.

"What do you mean, Snively?"

"I-I mean th-that the energy was equally EMPTIED into the children, instead of TAKEN from them," He croaked.

"So, basically, now we have 38 SUPER-MOBIANS running around?!"

"It appears so, Sir." He choked.

"FINE, THEN! I'LL GO KILL THE LITTLE BRATS MYSELF! This time, nothing will stop me! snively… ready the battlesuit," Robotnik rubbed his hands together. "I. Will. Not. Be. Defeated!"


	9. The Egg Beater

SONIC

MONDAY AFTERNOON

"Nonono! I can't die! NO! I. WILL. FIGHT. BACK! I WILL NEVER SEE DEFEAT, SCOURGE! WAIT! NO! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING ME-HE-HEEE!" Sonic somehow mixed a moan and a yell into one. Don't ask me how, but he did. "NOOO-hoooh-hhoohh…."

GAME OVER

WINNER: therealScourge66

"Ugh! Every time!" Sonic smacked his controller. "How do you do it?!"

"A lotta practice. My girl Fi plays all the time," Scourge shrugged. "Losers lose, and winners win. And I'm a winner."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Somewhere in the back of Sonic's mind, he remembered the images that had flashed through his brain. The time with Scourge with a crown being defeated was present in his memories. What was it that had he said? Oh, yeah:

"You? You're a bully, and that's all. You take the easy, evil way out and take the fast reward. But I do things the right way. I help others make something better than just mean. The good guys ALWAYS win in the long run. And there ain't anybody who can run longer than me!" [Sonic The Hedgehog issue 196; paraphrased, 'cause I unfortunately don't own any rights, and I'm not sure if it's illegal or something to write the real thing! So this is a disclaimer, I guess.] Sonic smiled to himself, but wondered if he would or could ever be brave enough or smart enough to REALLY do something like that.

"Another round of my kicking your butt?" Scourge offered.

"Nah, I've got-" Sonic shuddered. "-MATH to finish. Then maybe we can drag Tails' face out of that mechanics book and into the video game world." [Sonic and Scourge: not trying to kill each other?!]

"Meh. I'll make Miles play."

"I've already said and I will say again: I do NOT play video games!" Miles stated from across the room.

"Whatever. Your loss," Scourge now started a singleplayer game.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Sonic paused from his textbook-grabbing to listen, and his ears perked up. Miles and Scourge stopped what they were doing for a moment to hear the noise. Tails' head was still stuffed up a book.

RrUuMmBbLLeE

"Sounds like a jet, or at least some sort of rocket," Miles commented.

"Yeah, somethin' huge," Scourge agreed.

"Something about it is so… And I know this is weird… But… so FAMILIAR," Sonic shook his head, not understanding himself.

"Well, you always sound weird, so there's no difference," Scourge ignored the rumbling and went back to his game.

"Shut up, Scourge." Sonic had no idea how many times he had said that in his lifetime. But inside, his thoughts were not on Scourge's comment. "That same deja vu feeling, with those images in my brain… And with Sal's name, and our NEW COLORS… And even with some of the people here that I'd never met before I arrived. Especially Tails, the way we hit it off even though we didn't know each other at all. And with Sal, on the date, I felt like I had known her since I was, like, three. I feel like i'm MEANT to be here, meant to know these people, like destiny or somethin'. But…"

BBzzZZAAtTTT

KkkkkkkkkERrrrRAAASSSHhhhhH!

"WHAT was THAT?!" Sonic, Scourge, and Miles were alert.

"Huh?" More of than just the top of Tails' head was revealed from inside the book.

"It sounded like some sort of laser!" Scourge was interested, now that blood might be involved.

"And the main building!" Sonic hopped up. So the foursome left their room, and, in the commotion, were swept through the crowd of students towards the main building. The sight was awful. A giant battlesuit of some sort stood right by the building, and half of the place was blown out. There was smoke, fire, and debris. Sonic's first feeling was horror. He froze up, and couldn't move.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NOW YOU LITTLE RATS WILL PAY!" The loudspeaker from the suit boomed.

"He's insane!" Tails exclaimed. "Pay for what?!"

"There are still people in that building!" Somebody called.

"We have to do something!" Tails looked at the other three. Sonic just stood there with an unblinking stare at the wreckage, Scourge seemed more interested in the desolation then in helping anyone, and Miles made clear that he would never risk his life for anything by turning and running the other way.

But a few people were starting to run into the building, and try to dent the battle armor. "This creep is going DOWN!" The brave few who fought were the echidnas Knuckles and Julie-Su, Lisa and Kasey, Shadow, Mighty the Armadillo, Blaze, and Shard. Entering the building were Nicole, Bunnie, Antoine, Mina, Amy, Leeta, and Lyco. Elias and Sally attempted to help, but some important people pulled them away for their safety, much to their protest.

"The building is gonna collapse!" Rotor Walrus exclaimed.

"We have to keep it standing!" Tails tried as best he could to help.

"Wha… Wha… What's happening…?" Sonic was going through some sort of shock. He was close to collapsing, and through his mind began to rush many, many images of some sort of OTHER WORLD.

Suddenly, in the midst of the confusion, the Prince and Princess broke free from their captives and ran towards the chaos. "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE KINGDOM OF ACORN! STATE YOUR NAME AND THE PURPOSE OF THIS ATTACK!" Elias pointed at the battlesuit threateningly.

"HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

"I know that laugh…" Sonic shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the rush of images.

"MY name is Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, better known to YOU as Julian Kintobor!"

"Wha-?! Eggman?! And Kintobor, as in our warlord?! The overlander who saved our people in the Great War and brought us into the Golden Age?! Not possible! You liar, tell me your TRUE identity!" Elias demanded.

"HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! Looks like we have a little OPPOSITION, eh? Well then, little Prince, I shall introduce you to my latest creation; and the one that will bring your DEMISE! Behold, the EGG BEATER!"

"Egg… man… Egg… Beater…" Sonic fought unconsciousness, yet he had no idea why.

"C'mon, guys, let's show 'im that he can't mess with us!" Elias yelled. "ATTACK!"

No one could get the military, because Eggman had cut all communications in the city, and wouldn't let them go (and by that I mean anyone who ran the opposite direction, like Miles, was shot at and corralled back into the crowd). He had complete control over all technology. For example, Nicole and Shard's computers were now controlled by the crazy doctor, and they couldn't fight back. But, the true Hero of Mobius, Eggman's archenemy, his worst nemesis, our favorite Blue Dude, Sonic, was frozen from fear and confusion. No hero? Powerful villain? Devastation.

"Uh-uh-uh! No sneak attacks, my dear Princess!" The Doctor scooped up Sally with the giant metallic hands in his control, holding her in a fist. She yelped. "And this time, you have no blue hero to save you, because he's too scared," Robotnik mumbled so none could hear.

"HELP!" Fighting as hard as she could, struggling, banging her fists against the metal; none of it assisted her. Then, out of impulse, some kind of reflex, maybe, who knows… Although her eyes couldn't find him in the crowd; although she didn't even know if he was alive; although her lungs burned from inhaling smoke, and her eyes stung, and everything knew, everything that she could feel hurt; although she thought that every breath would be her last and the mad doctor would crush her gentle, feeble, small and helpless body; she cried with all of the energy left in her as the grip quickly grew tighter:

"SONIIC!"

His eyes snapped open. He didn't yell at the others to move out of the way as he revved up and sped through. He didn't stop to come up with for a plan, or even think about what he was doing. He just ran. He didn't say anything to her captor. No taunts, just a shout of anger, a battle cry. He jumped up in the air, spindashed, and hit the arm of the robot, whose hand opened at the impact. Sally was freed, but she was also falling from the sky with a lot of metal about to land on top of her as she hit the ground.

"Ahhhh!" The scream caught in her throat as she was caught by Sonic. "I gotcha, Sal. I gotcha. You're ok. I'm BACK now."

Sonic sped over to Elias and said: "Keep your sis outta trouble while I bust this bucket o' bolts!"

"Uh… Got it, Sonic!" Elias didn't even know how he knew Sonic's name right off the top of his head, but he trusted the Blue Dude, and helped Sally out of Sonic's arms anyways.

Sonic, knowing that Elias could take care of his sister, turned around and headed for the attacker. On his way, he sped by the students that he now recognized as his old comrades (and enemies). He told them "Attack the legs!" or "Fly up to the top!", depending on their abilities. Eventually, all 38 Super Mobians, even Sally and Elias and all of Sonic's enemies from the old world, were fighting the battlesuit.

"NOOO! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN!" Robotnik cried.

"Like an egg!" Sonic yelled back. "You thought that you could stop me if you made me 'shy'! But I'm too good for that! You can't kill my spirit, Doc! AND you forgot about my friends! Even when I'M down, I'll ALWAYS have my friends to help me n' back me up! They've always got my back, no matter what! And you don't forget it!" A chorus of "YEAH"s and "YOU TELL 'IM"s arose from the heroes of the group.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven blows to the Egg Beater (Mark II). And then the final blow. A spin dash to the head of the battlesuit.

The large robot stumbled backwards, and crashed to to the ground. "Nooooooooooooooo…" Sonic landed on the ground epically. [LIKE a BOSS :P] He stood up quickly, and gave his classic thumbs up and grin. "And THAT is how you beat an Egg!"


	10. Chaos Control

SONIC

"So… That's it?" Sally's memories had been revived when Sonic had kissed her, which had happened after the battlesuit malfunctioned and exploded.

"Whadduya mean, THAT'S IT?" Sonic shook his head. "We defeated the Egghead, the place has been cleaned up, and now it's time for me to Chaos Control us back to the normal timeline. Me n' Scourge will save you n' Fiona a few seconds before the metals shoot ya, and then we'll destroy the Death Egg. Then we'll take care of Scourge and kick 'em back to Moebius. Then we win!"

"I know, but… doesn't all it seem a bit TOO EASY?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, you're right. It was a little bit too easy. But hey, maybe this time 'round too easy is ok, 'cause we've gotta fight Scourge and friends when we reset the world," Sonic grinned. "Even tho' it woulda been much more fun if this were more of a challenge!"

Sally sighed. "Oh, don't worry, Sonic, you'll get your fair share of fighting after you Chaos Control."

" 'Speakin of which, I'd better get those Chaos Emeralds. Seeya!" Sonic suddenly zoomed off. He hopped around the city until he found Robotnik's lab. "Ah-HA!" He entered, and quickly discovered Snively, who was making a run for it.

"Hey, SNI-I-IVELY!" Sonic caught him by the collar and pulled him back inside the lab. "I know that you saw the whole thing over a camera, so don't pretend to not know who I am! Now. Tell me where the secret entrance is!"

"It's in the bookshelf, Sonic! Behind that black book!" Snively pointed.

"Wow. That was surprisingly painless," Sonic dropped Snively, headed over to the bookshelf, pulled out the black one, discovered a knob, turned it, and jumped back as the secret passageway opened. "Ah, there we go. Now, if I were a Chaos-Emerald-laser-thingy, where would I be…?" Sonic ran down the hallway into the secret area where the Emeralds were.

Snively watched the hedgehog enter, and when he was sure that the blue hero was far enough inside, he pushed the passageway door closed, locked it down, and set it to self-destruct! "HA! Uncle Julian planned for so long on Mobius Prime and in this universe to kill Sonic, and I just made and executed one that worked in two minutes!" Snively skipped out of the lab.

SHADAMY

"Ugh! Where is the blue… yellow… hedgehog?! He should be back with those Chaos Emeralds by now!" Shadow growled.

"Don't worry! He'll be back any second! Sonic IS the fastest thing alive!" Both Amy and Shadow's memories had been revived. "Relax for once!"

"Well, for the fastest thing alive, he moving is awful slow right now!" Shadow's hands were in fists by his sides. "If he's stopped for a Chili Dog, I swear…"

"Hey, everybody gets hungry!" Amy shrugged. "You'll just have to wait. OR are you WORRIED about SONIC, of all people?"

"I'm NOT worried! Not about Sonic, anyways. I'm WORRIED that he'll lose the Emeralds!" Shadow snapped.

Amy just giggled. "If you say so, Shadow! But I'M not afraid that Sonic will lose them. HE is the BEST!"

"You can't talk for five minutes without mentioning Sonic, or how amazing he is, or how he is the best hedgehog around, can ya?" Shadow asked.

"No, probably not!" Amy grinned from ear to ear just thinking about Sonic.

"Maybe he's back, but he's with Sally," Shadow thought aloud.

"Maybe," Amy agreed.

"Hey, guys, has Sonic come back yet?" As if on cue, Sally jogged up, looking slightly worried.

"No, we haven't seen him. We were wondering if he was with you," Amy informed her.

"Oh. Well, I think something's up. But Robotnik and all of the Moebians are present and accounted for, and didn't leave and come back at any point. So Sonic must have gotten himself into trouble. Again. Probably hit some trap or something in the lab. We need to go down there!" Sally was already headed in the direction that Sonic had gone in not too long ago.

"Hey, wait up!" Amy set after Sally, and Shadow did too after telling the others where they were going. After a small trip around the city, Sally cried:

"Here we are!" The trio stopped in front of the door. It was locked, like the secret one inside.

"Well then, I'll just have to MAKE a door. Step back," Shadow held up his hand towards the door. "Chaos… SPEAR!" Like a lightning bolt, the Chaos Spear made an entrance for them. "Ladies first."

Amy and Sally stepped inside, Shadow right behind them.

SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5

4

3

"WHAT?! YOU TWO GET OUT! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Sally turned around. "SONIC?! ARE YOU IN HERE?!"

"WE'RE GETTING OUT NOW!" Shadow pulled Amy with one hand and Sally with the other. "THERE'S NO TIME! CHAOS-"

2

1

KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"-CONTROL!" Shadow couldn't teleport that far without a Chaos Emerald, but they were still far enough away so that they didn't get hurt. Luckily, none of the citizens were injured, either.

"SOOONIIIIIIIIIIC!" Sally and Amy shrieked, their hands reached out in the direction of the explosion.

"What?" An all-too-familiar voice inquired from behind them.

"SONIC!" Both exclaimed, teary grins on their faces.

Shadow smirked. "Hello, Blue/Gold Hedgehog."

"Hey, Shad," Sonic grinned. "Laaadies. I Chaos Controlled outta there with all o' the Emeralds, if anyone's wondering. Yeah, Snively may have the place locked and the walls made out of a spin dash-proof metal, but he forgot that he locked me in there with the Chaos Emeralds, the idiot."

"WOW. Well then, shall we…?" Shadow gestured towards the Emeralds.

"CHAOS... CONTROL!" Sonic called. Nothing happened. "Wh-what..?"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow tried, but they just stood there.

"Why isn't it working?" Amy asked.

"I dunno," Sonic shook his head, and an Emerald.

"Hmm… The energy was drained into us…" Sally looked thoughtfully into the mesmerizing cyan jewel.

"You got somethin', Sal?" Sonic followed Sally's gaze.

"Of course! It takes a certain amount of energy to time travel, but there isn't enough here. We need to get back to the others!" The four ran back to the school.

"OK! Listen up, everyone! Sonic can't Chaos Control back to before the world was reset, because there isn't enough energy left in the Emeralds!" Sally showed how the colors in the Emeralds were faint. "All thirty-eight of us need to focus the energy inside of us, along with the Chaos Emeralds'; and all of us who CAN Chaos Control need to! Sonic, Shadow, Scourge, Tails, and Knuckles, get ready!"

"Got it!" They said. Everyone, friend and enemy, gathered around the Emeralds. All thirty-eight of them yelled:

"CHAOS… CONTROL!"


End file.
